


You Mermaid My Day

by BoxFullofCats



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Disney References, F/M, Long Hair!Hemsworth, MerMay, One Shot, all the abs, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: “Oh, you dropped this,” he said and reached down to pick it up from the water.Dumbly she took it, because her mind was slowly catching up, getting past the man relaxing in the tide pool. He was handsome. Long blond hair was pulled back behind his neck, broad shoulders, ripped chest, delightfully sinful arms, and blue eyes that put the damn sky to shame.And he was naked, or maybe he wasn’t. Would you consider someone naked if their lower half was made up of some kind of marine animal?





	You Mermaid My Day

The beach seemed uncharacteristically quiet. It was October, which for California meant the water was colder, but the beach could still mostly be enjoyed. It also helped that most of the tourists that came to Pismo and the surrounding area were gone. Sure, some would show up for the weekends, but for the most part the beaches were empty. Especially Shelter Cover. It had no access via land, as the entrance from the cliffs above had long ago collapsed. It could only be reached by kayak. Seeing that no one else was on the beach with her, Mina gave her surroundings a smile. Perfect. She adjusted her Drysack that had her lunch and a blanket to sit on to enjoy this quiet spot. 

Before she did that though, she wandered to cave on the beach. It had some lovely tide pools. Ever since she was a kid, she loved exploring tide pools. Loved seeing how each one was it's own little system. Liked seeing the little creatures that lived in them and making up little stories of their lives or how they got there. 

Plus, Mina had her phone out ready to take some awesome pictures. The camera on it was excellent. 

Luckily she had a Samsung, because she dropped into the first tide pool she came upon. 

Not because she was clumsy, or she tripped and had it fall from her hands. Those would have been normal, understandable reasons. 

No, there was a man relaxing in the tide pool, as if it was a jacuzzi rather than something filled with stinging anemones, prickly urchins and snapping crabs. 

“Oh, you dropped this,” he said and reached down to pick it up from the water. 

Dumbly she took it, because her mind was slowly catching up, getting past the man relaxing in the tide pool. He was handsome. Long blond hair was pulled back behind his neck, broad shoulders, ripped chest, delightfully sinful arms, and blue eyes that put the damn sky to shame. 

And he was naked, or maybe he wasn't. Would you consider someone naked if their lower have was made up of some marine animal? 

That's right, Mina had right in front of her Ariel’s older, and much hotter, brother. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled as the took her phone and absently wiped it on her shirt. Seeing was not believing; there was no way a real mermaid - _merman_ was in front of her. 

He gave her a closed lip smile. It wasn't unfriendly in anyway, but actually really goofy. “I didn't think many came here, I apologize if I am intruding.” 

Mina shook her head. “Nope, not intruding. Usually really quiet here, well this time of year anyway. Are you stuck?” 

It was the merman’s turn to shake his head. “No. Just resting. I got caught in a storm and then swam off course.” 

Taking a seat at the edge of the tide pool, she asked, “Where are you from then?” 

“You'd call it the Great Barrier Reef.” 

“Explains the accent then.” 

“And here, I thought you were with the one with the accent,” he quipped. 

The corner of her mouth tipped up in a smile. She held out her hand. “I'm Mina, by the way.” Hell, if this was a dream, it didn't mean she would appear without manners. 

He clasped her hand and forearm in the same way the characters did on Xenia and Hercules. “Beautiful name. You may call me Chris, it's the closest translation in your tongue.” 

Briefly her grandmother warning her about _mul gwishin_ passed through her mind, but she was pretty sure Chris wasn't one. First of all, he had a solid body. 

And she meant _solid_. 

“Is your hair naturally purple, like that?” Chris asked as he took a few strands to rub them between his damp fingers. 

“No. I dyed it.” Never before had she felt to grateful at having put colored streaks her in hair. 

He let them fall and his blue eyes met hers. “It suits you well. I wasn't sure if humans grew hair that color. Perhaps one day I should find a way to color my own. Blue, maybe.” 

“You don't want to do that,” she said quickly, without thinking. He raised an eyebrow in response, my his eyes danced with mirth. “You have gorgeous hair as it is.” 

“If I colored my hair like yours we would then match.” 

She felt her face flush. 

_Oh boy._

* * *

 

“This is what your people think of ours?” Chris asked, watching Ariel singing about being part of the human world. 

“Yes. No? We consider it a fairy tale - make believe. Trust me, I don't think many of us believe mermaids are actually real. And those that do, aren't believed. I'd also bet that those that do believe wouldn't _believe_ that you guys don't have fish tails.” 

To demonstrate this Chris lifted his tail, that resembled more of a dolphin’s than anything, and splashed it in the water. 

It was her third day visiting him. He was still in the tide pool. His “tiredness” seemed more than he let on. And what's a girl to do when a beautiful merman was in distress? Keep him company and bring him fish to eat. 

When the movie was over he handed back her phone. (Seriously, thank Samsung for making waterproof phones.) 

“Despite the inaccuracies, that was a very enjoyable movie, as you call it.” 

She tucked her phone into her backpack. “I will pass that on to Disney.” 

He took her hand, and her eyes met Chris’. Mina felt her breath catch for a moment. “Your storytellers did get one thing right, though.” 

Her voice was much softer and breathy than she intended. “What is that?” 

“There is appeal in leaving the ocean to spend time with an attractive land dweller.” His fingers traced over the lines of her palm and veins at her wrist. Then he turned her hand over and brushed his lips across her knuckles. 

_Oh boy._

* * *

 

It was on her fifth day visiting Chris that she voiced a question that been bugging her. 

“How are you going to get from the tidepool to back to the ocean?” Mina looked at the distance between where they were at, near the mouth of the cave, to the waves lapping at the beach. It didn't look like a fun distance to flop, and he had told her the high tide he had come in on hadn't yet reached him again. She worried a tide like that wouldn't come back for awhile. 

He seemed to contemplate her question for a moment or two, his tail twitching in the water, knocking a few crabs off that had been perched on the end. The little crustaceans seemed to like him, and they didn't bother the merman. Thankfully they hadn't burst out into song. Yet. 

Finally, he answered her. “I get there like this.” 

Mina watched as he made his way to her side, as if to sit next to her. He'd done that a time or two. She didn't think this time that's what he was going for. She held her breath as he took his fin completely out of the water and then turned to rest it outside the pool. 

She watched as his fin seemed to just . . . fade away. First it turned shimmery, not glowing but more akin to when the tide churns up the sand at the shoreline and you see those gold flecks in the water. It was more like that, but iridescent. Then it turned see-through, though Mina couldn't make out the shape she was seeing. Suddenly, all at once, it melted away and all that was left was a pair of strong looking legs covered in sea-foam. 

Before she could voice anything, he was up and walking, as if he hadn't just had a fin and had been sitting in a tide pool for nearly a week. As if he wasn't some mythological creature that swam the ocean and called the water near Australia his home. As if he wasn't one of the most attractive males she had ever seen in her entire life, regardless of what his lower half was made up of. 

Mina, get it together girl. 

She chased after him as he walked across the beach with his arms held out to greet the sun. 

“Where are you going?” she called out to him. 

Chris turned his head back to look at her, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight. “The ocean, my Mina!” 

Her breath caught in her throat. This was it. He was going to jump into the open ocean and swim away. Mina would never see him again. This little place, this beach and cave, would never be same without him. And she would be the aware of that difference. No one else who came here would feel that. 

“Mina, join me!” he held out his hand to her. He stood at the edge of the water as it lapped at his toes. 

Taking a deep breath, she went to join him. He interlaced their fingers together as they walked into the water. Mina stopped when the water reached mid-thigh on her. Chris kept walking, giving her a smile as he turned to see why she let go. 

‘This is it, this is it, this is it,’ she kept repeating in her head, and it felt as if her chest, everything from her sternum down to below her bellybutton seize up. He was going to swim away and she'd never see him again. 

As to prove her thoughts true he jumped straight up and then down into the water, as if he was jumping from a diving board and not the sandy bottom of the ocean. She waited, scanning the water for him to return, give her one final wave before leaving her for good. 

And she waited. 

She didn't dare try to count how long she waited to see him, see one more time those blue eyes or golden hair. 

“Well Mina,” she told herself, “there goes the story you'll tell your grandkids, but they won't believe you.” 

It was time to gather her stuff up and go home. 

She was walking to her kayak when Mina heard her name being called. Her heart skipped and she turned around expecting him to be calling goodbye out in the water. Except he wasn’t. Chris was walking towards her, looking confused. Mina didn’t realize how tall he was until she he was standing right in front of her. Triton’s left nipple, he had to be at least a foot taller than her. 

“My tail did not come back,” he looked down forlornly at his legs. 

She followed his gaze and realized for the first time that he was naked. Very, very naked. 

_Oh boy._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this a longer one shot. Just every time I tried to write an ending it felt clunky and tacked on. Never right. If I come up with a better ending I'll post it.


End file.
